


Pain. Pleasure. Anger.

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: “If you're going to behave like a bitch, you'll be treated like one.”





	Pain. Pleasure. Anger.

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Anger._

Sam feels all those emotions while he’s being fucked senseless by his big brother against the restroom door.

Dean smacks his brother’s ass hard, without losing the rhythm of his thrusts, and a small moan come out of Sam’s mouth.

“If you're going to behave like a bitch, you'll be treated like one,” Dean’s voice in his ear is hoarse and deep.

Sam's long legs are spread out as much as his jeans allows while his brother presses him into the door roughly. He tries to relax to accommodate Dean’s huge dick. Besides that, his brother doesn’t help, hitting his prostate only occasionally.

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Anger._  

Sam knows that Dean doesn't care about his pleasure at the moment, and he can't even blame him for it.

To be honest, it's Sam's fault, who made Dean loses the game because of his jealousy. Sam just couldn't control himself when he saw the girl hitting on his brother.

The result was the loss of a reasonable amount of cash and his brother furious with him. Then Dean had dragged him into the restroom, pulled down his jeans and shoved his cock inside him unceremoniously.

Now, Sam focuses on being quiet, he doesn't need to be discovered being fucked by his brother in the restroom for fuck’s sake!

Dean’s hand came in contact with Sam’s ass again and he jumps from pain and pleasure. “That was for losing our cash,” he growls and repeats the movement. “And that one was because you acted like a little bitch.”

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Anger._

“Dean…” Sam murmurs his brother's name, pushing his ass against Dean's powerful impulses. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth, trying to fight through the pain, but there is ecstasy too when his brother hits his prostate.

Sam's cock is hard against his belly and someone is knocking on the door. Dean simply tells the guy to get the fuck off while he puts a hand in Sam's mouth to muffle his noises at the same time that he increases his impulses. Dean’s fucking him so hard that his pelvis slams against Sam’s ass with thundering smacks.

Nevertheless, Sam’s orgasm is building warm in his groin and minutes later, when he feels Dean's cum filling his asshole, he arches his body into a stunning orgasm.

It doesn’t take long and his brother is pulling his cock out.

And Sam just feels it.

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Anger._

_And Dean._


End file.
